The last battle of the Champion
by Dragon jo809
Summary: A FHawkeXMerrill story .The champion of Kirkwall is tired to fight a war against the Templars and wished to live in peace with her lover. it's going to be her last battle. Once won, she will be on her way, but destiny doesn't let you walk away that easy.Blood will be spilled and death will strikes before the end...


**_Hello!_**

**_So it's my first dragon age Fic it will be a one shot ,but I'm planning more._**

**_This story is about two women together, so if some people have problems with that, then you may want to move on._**

**_Disclaimer: EA and Bioware own Dragon age and all their lovely characters, I just write about them._**

* * *

I open slowly my tired eyes .

The sun can light all of our tent, it's already morning.

It's been already two years since the massacre of the Kirkwall act of annulment, a bloody battle, we would have never made it out if they wouldn't have been afraid to attacked us after Meredith died.

When Anders used that terrible Tevinter spell, all went to hell. When the Right of annulment was invoke, I didn't want to fight, I had my share of bloodsed. I just wanted to live peacefully with Merrill.

But, being the champion I was call to help the Templars, but the Right clearly said that all mages have to be executed, so when I tried to back down, they immediately tried to take her away from me.

''Merrill.'' I muttered to myself silently.

I turn my head to the sides and I can't resist a smile.

The back naked back of my girlfriend can be seen, this woman who I deeply fell in love so many years ago.

I just couldn't let this happened, she's the last thing I value in my life, I lost everything else so I couldn't let them. Besides, Merrill was happy to help them, she found the Tamplars cruel to take the chance of freedom to mages, they can't leave the circle, they can't love anyone and they are openly abused by the Templars, I totally agree with her.

After that terrible day, we fled the city except for Aveline, she didn't want to leave the city guard and Sebastian, who didn't agreed my choice to let live Anders. I wanted to kill him for doing this, because of him the Templars had all the reasons to kill every mages in Kirkwall, he was the reasons of one of the biggest carnage in modern time, but Merrill, has always calmed me and told me that he could help fix what he had done .

It didn't took long for all the Andrastian Kingdom to fall in war against the mages, it was total war in every corner of Thedas, all except the Anderfell and the Tevinter Imperium.

My companion and I joined the mages resistance in the free marches, we fought the tyranny of the chantry their, of course all the city helped the Templars with troops.

It's been two years of hell, I joined the resistance because we had nowhere to go and I was the most wanted woman in Thedas, if a man where to capture me , he would be richer than the Archon.

It was also for my girlfriend's safety, it was commonly known that I she was my Dalish lover, I was afraid that the people after me would used her to capture me. Being capture was the least of our worries, what the Templars had planned for us was far more dark.

They would surely tortured us, made my dear Merrill a tranquil...Maker I couldn't take it to see my beloved Merrill been ripe of all that make her the woman I love.

This fight is over for me... I've seen my share of bloody battles, it's over.

Our forces are camped near Starkhaven, The Divine just ordered my capture and had sent a massive army in the free marches to capture me.

They want to use me to force the rebels to lay down they weapons and accept the Chantry's justice.

I can't help , but to laugh at the later, chantry's justice, their justice is worst than the old Tevinter Imperium.

Also, the new ruler of Starkhaven, Sebastian is eager to prove himself to the Divine and had sent all his troops to help the Templars.

I let out a heavy sight.

It's time for us to move on.

I turn my body to the side and move my hand on her and caress her side lightly. She turns her head to me and smile at me with her brightest smile.

''Good morning honey.''

She fully turn herself to me, I can see her small, naked body and she moved closer to me to kiss me.

''Good morning ma vhenan.''

I move my arms around her neck and bring her closer to my naked form and kiss her deeply.

The door of our tent opened and a soldier appeared, my dog jumped on his feet and run towards the soldier while barking.

''Champion.''

Merrill cried and use the cover to hide her body.

I let out a huge sight sit on the bed.

''Easy boy.'' I said to my dog to calm him, he stopped and sits besides Merrill.

''What do you want.'' He was openly staring at my body, but i didn't care, I was more angry that he just disturbed us in our private moment.

''Sorry, my Lady, it's that the war council has been called, so we can discuss the plan of the upcoming battle and the presence of the champion is asked at th-''

''We heard you!'' Merrill said angry, her cheeks was full red and she was clearly upset too.

''My apologize once again.'' He stood there for a more seconds before he departed.

''Pig.'' I muttered to myself.

I stood up and dress myself with my tunic and my pants.

''Another battle today...'' she sounded sad, she was staring at me getting dress, I loved those moment when I knew that she was staring.

I turn my body to her, she was siting on a chair with the cover on her.

''It seems, but it's our last.''

''What do you mean?''

''When victory is ours, we leave.'' I sits beside her and took her hand in mine.

''What do you mean ma vhenan?''She asked again.

I looked directly into her eyes that I can lose myself in.

''It's not a life I want for us, fighting the kingdoms and the chantry, I'm done, I lost so many people who I cared about and I'm not about to lose you.''

''You're not Marian, I'm not leaving your side, but where could we go and not be hunted down.'' I couldn't resist ,but to smile at her once more. She only use my first name when were alone ,I really like it when she use it, it reminds me of my lost family.

''The Imperium, it's the only place that you would be free and it's the only place that is out of reach of the chantry.''

''It's true that I would gladly give up the fight to live peacefully at your side, but don't you think it's right to abandon the fight now?''

''It was never my fight, nor it was yours, I just wanted to live in peace, but i had to fought them because I was with you and they wouldn't let met love you just because you were born with magic.''

''I don't think I will ever understand them, magic is a gift, not a curse .''

I grabbed her head in my hands and kiss her forehead.

Why not everyone think like the Dalish do I'll never understands, all the world would be better.

I stood up and start to equip myself.

''So we are going after the battle?''

Once I was fully geared I turned myself once again to her and smile.

''Don't forget to put on your boots, we are going to war, not a walk into the forest.''

''Ah, could we do another one? The last one was amazing.''

My smile grew bigger at the memory, a walk in the forest, two young girls foolishly in love go take a bath in a lake and make love until morning... I miss peace...

''After we are safe I promise.''

She walked to me and kiss me on the cheek and smile before heading to dress herself.

''Stay with her boy.'' I said to my dog and I could see him nodded.

I leave the tent and start my way to where I'm needed.

Our force was form of three kind of soldier, the mages who refused the tyranny of the chantry, the soldiers who deserted the ranks of the king's army and the militia, who is form of poorly trained peasants.

We won many battle thanks to our strategy and good use of magic, the Templars are short on mages these days, not many of them want to help them because they fear that they will be accused of blood magic or being a spy.

So we have a good advantage against them, but each victory has cost us so many lives and each time the Templars come back with more numbers.

When I arrived at the entrance I could see Fenris, Anders and our leader, an ancient General from the one of the free city, he's a fine strategist.

They were all around a table with a map and they all looked concern.

''- the Imperium is advancing on four front at once, Antiva, Nevarra, the Andefell and the free marches, no one can stop them because of the war.'' General Tobias Said pointing each spot on the map.

''It can't be, when I left the Imperium all the Archon forces were stuck in Seheron fighting the Qunari. And what about the army approaching?'' Fenris said with his hand under his chin.

''Our spy within their ranks informed us that they are task to kill us all , capture Hawke and then return to Orlais.'' Anders was siting in the far end of the table.

''Champion, here you are!''

''Good morning general and as you as well.'' I nodded to my old friends.

Fenris didn't like to fight for mages, but he liked the idea about fighting for freedom.

I took place around the temple and looked at the map, the situation was dire indeed, the Templars for the first time outnumbered us.

''We can't beat them, we must fall back, we have more troops on the coast, we should try our luck there.''

''We can't, because we'll be too close of Kirkwall, and then more Templars will be at their disposal.''

''We could use the mountains to hide some of our troops and charge on their flank and use magic to annihilate their lines.''

''We used that the first time.'' Tobias looked at him concerned .

''And it worked.'' Anders said with a grin.

''They will think of that, it's sure, we must think of something else.''

''I have a plan.''

''Half the army's there and the other half has not yet left Starkheaven, I say we strike first, this evening.''

''Hum... it could work, if your spy could bring us more information before this evening.''

''I see what I can do.'' Anders said getting on his feet.

''I have something to tell you all.''

''Go ahead.''

''I'm leaving after this battle, I go on my own way with Merrill.''

''What?!'' All said in unison.

''I'm tired to fight, after our victory I'm leaving.''

''Why?''

''I never asked to join this war, I was caught in it because I had to protect Merrill, but I'm done fighting. I've spilled enough blood, it's just If I can fall asleep at night without Merrill to comfort me.''

''So you are abandoning.''

I stood silent not knowing what to say.

''I said what I had to say.''

''Where you will go, you two are still the most wanted woman in Thedas.'' Fenris said getting on his feet too.

''In the Imperium.''

''If the situation doesn't change, ti's a matter of time before all fall against their legions.'' The general said still looking at the map.

''I can't believe you leave us, it's only for that elf is it?! You are abandoning us all for a young, stupid and fooli-''He said with glowing blue eyes.

I slapped Anders in the face, I can't take it when he speaks of her like this.

''Stupid mage.'' Fenris said with a grin.

''I already told you to never call Merrill like this again! I love her and I want a life for us, if we continue to fight, its death that await us!''

He move his hand to his cheek where I hit him and looked at me with his normal eyes.

''Sorry... I didn't want to... Justice took over...''

''It's okay, but it won't change my choice, I'm leaving.''

The general ignored us and our quarrel

''I think I have a plan...'' He said slowly.

We all turned to him while he cleared his throat.

_During that time..._

''Come on boy.'' I said waving at the dog.

He follows me with a smile, I really love him, but sometime when Hawke and I are doing...well making love, I feel that he's staring at us...creepy.

Hawke is so sad some night, she hold me tight and tells me that I'm the only one she got left and that she love me so much, she's the last thing I have too, I would give up my life for her without thinking.

I entered the big tent because that's were Varric and Isabella are when we are at camp.

''Hey kitten come here!'' Isabella waved her hand to us so I could spot them.

''Good morning Daisy, up late.''

''Was it because Hawke was making you shout out loud her name? Or you were making her shouted out loud your name?'' she asked with a grin.

I felt my cheeks goes red as the memory of last night.

''I can't believe you can hear us from your tent...'' I said in a timid tone.

''Ah I knew it.''

''Hey! Quit the teasing Rivain, it's alright Daisy, come and sits.'' I took a seat next to Isabella and she quickly sits in my lap, and I can't resist ,but to feel a heat rising to my face.

''So tell me! Hawke never tells me what you two are doing all these night! You're so lucky to have this woman in your bed, I would kill to have her in mine,would you Varric?''

''Oh no, I'm married to Bianca you forgot and beside I know better than to try to bed a woman who dislike the company of men.''

''But Hawke has many male friends does she?''

Varric move his hand to his face to hide his exasperation.

Isabella laugh hard and look at me the way she does when I'm being foolish.

''Kitten, he means that she won't have sex with a men.'' I grin stupidly when I realized what he just meant.

''Oh, yeah...'' I said while laughing nervously.

''What about you sweetie? Would you have sex with a man?'' She asked wickedly.

''Euh...'' I was so nervous and my cheeks was now a new shade of red.

''I'm teasing you Merrill, I know the answer from your face.''

I laugh stupidly once again.

''So, my first question... what does she do to you at night...to claim you as hers?''

''I'm sure she wouldn't like you to know what we are doing when we ...''

''Oh, but Hawke is always so serious and only open her heart to you... it's for her sake because I could tell you how to get better and-''

''Don't listen to her Daisy , I'm sure you are doing fine .''

Her faced turned angry and she was now facing the dwarf.

''You just don't want me to have better stories than you.''

''oh madam.'' He moved his hand to his exposed chest and faint that he was wounded.

''My love story are the truth , I'm sure that if Merrill was about to tell us that would confirm it.''

''Yeah right because you're story 'The champion and the young Dalish' was very convincing.'' She said with a false impress tone.

''Are you insulting my skill for telling a love story between two women, no I won't take that!''

''What!? There's a story about us?''

''Oh yes kitten, many.''

''Why? I'm not that interesting, Hawke is, but who would like hearing of our story?''

''Oh you think you are not interesting, you are sweetie, very much. You're so cute together, it's unbelievable.''

I laugh and realize that if people liked our story , then it's fine if it's Varric who tells it, he got so much skills.

But ,that made me realized that it's maybe of one the last time we are together.

''Hawke and I are leaving after the battle.''

''What!?''Varric and Isabella said in unison.

''Yes, she's tired to fight a desperate war, she want a future with me.''

''You can't leave like that...'' Varric said sad.

''We'll make the farewell after the battle alright, I don't want to leave you too, but I follow Hawke wherever she goes.''

The rest of the morning went as I listen to the tale about me and Hawke and many things in it are well... not true and some are even strange, like when she fought a dragon naked before making love with me in a river just next to his body.

I don't remember this, well I wouldn't have mind seeing her fight naked and certainly not making love...

''What are you talking.'' Hawke asked standing next to me.

''About a certain champion that is making love with a young Dalish.'' Isabella said with a grin.

Marian's cheeks went red at her words.

Hawke looked very angry at Isabella and she instantly leave my lap and sit next to Varric.

Hawke sits besides me. She take my hand in her hand and squeeze it lightly.

''You're alright my love.'' She said with her biggest grin.

''Yes I am ma vhenan.''

She kissed me lightly on the cheek.

''So you are leaving. But you do know that you will be chase until you are dead or much worse.''

''I know that's why we are headed to the Tevinter Imperium.''

''I heard that in Antiva, they defeated the entire army that were guarding the frontier in one day a few weeks ago.'' Isabella said impress.

''It's the only place that's out of reach from the chantry and their lackeys.''

''But why?''

''I want a future for me and Merrill, I want us to live in peace.''

''But-''

''Stop it! We'll talk more after the battle. My love?'' she said looking at me.

''Hum?'' I said turning my head to her.

''Go eat, we have to go, a battle await us.'' She said kissing me.

She stood up and walked away.

''Like I said...so cute.'' Isabella said with a grin.

_At sundown, just before the battle..._

''You're sure the cavalry is still in Starkhaven?'' Fenris asked to Anders.

''Yes, they are not supposed to arrived until tomorrow morning.''

We are waiting for the signal, me, Tobias, Fenris and Merrill will charge the flank of their camp with other mages and rain havoc to their positione before our main force will charge them, they think that we are hiding in the forest.

Well their wrong,

I turn my head to my girlfriend ,she didn't forget her boots, but she looked so worry.

''Merrill, you're alright.''I asked with concern.

''I'm scare ma vhenan.'' She encircle her arms around me.

''We will survive this, I promise.'' I said warping my arms around her.

''Once victory is ours I will make love to you until we can't move.''

she giggled before turning silent, our eyes were locked.

I couldn't resist ,but to cup her cheeks and kiss her deeply.

I deepen the kiss even more and moan into it.

''Hey , you two focus.'' The general said.

''It's for luck.'' She said with her childish tone that I find so cute.

''Na via lerno victoria.'' Fenris said to Merrill.

He turn his head to me

''Fortitunitem et honorem.'' He moved his fist to his chest and bow his head to me.

I didn't understands what he meant , but I can guess it's good luck for the upcoming battle.

She turn her head to me and I could see all the love she has for me,she means so much to me I wouldn't survive without her.

''I love you ma vhenan.'' She said with a tear that falls silently on her cheek.

''Hey, I love you two, we will survive this I promised.'' I moved my hand to wipe the tear on her cheek.

A fire arrow could be seen in the sky.

''Stay with her until your last breath boy.''

he bark happily to my order.

''And Merrill, stay alive.''

''I promised Marian.''

''Charge! Go in position.'' The general said rising to his feet.

We run to a hill where we can see the camp.

''Go it's your turn.''

Merrill goes in position with the other mages and ready themselves to cast their spells.

For the starts all is going well, their sentry charges on us ,but we repel them easily.

Once the charge on the main camp is given, we took the gates easily and massacre every men, they were caught off guard.

We drove them out of the camp, not without heavy losses, but they are falling back.

''The enemy are retreating!'' A mage said lifting his staff.

All the men roar in victory,I searched for Merrill and then a distant sound was heard.

The Templars cavalry, with the army of Starkhaven are there in the horizon and they are coming fast.

''Reformation! Regroup tell the -''

''No...''I muttered to myself.

Before I could do anything all of our flanks were already attacked by the Templar cavalry.

I start tu run in the direction of where i last saw my Dalish Lover.

She's there on the hill, in the middle of the battle.

I start my run for the hill.

Two Starkhaven soldiers charged at me.

I roll to the side and bring my sword down on his back and easily block the incoming blow, after I quickly hit him in the chest and thrust my blade deeply in him.

I resume my run to the hill, I'm out of breath and I'm exhausted, but I have to get to her, we are losing the battle.

A horse ran through me and make me fall on my back.

A Templars then tried to hit me ,but I evade his hit. I plant my sword in his leg and then cut his throat.

My heart race , I look up and I see her and some other mages completely surrounded and outnumbered.

''Merrill!'' I tried to catch her attention while running in her direction.

I cut more Templars on my way that are holding me back.

My face is covered in blood and I'm ready to collapse ,but I can't give up I just can't.

Once I'm on the top of the hill, only her and another mage was still standing.

I run to their position and help them fighting back the cavalry.

Once they have been has been driven back I turn to Merrill.

She's there just a little further away.

I wave my hand to her and she turn her head to me.

I smile at her, but it quickly disappeared as I see a Templar horseman riding in her direction from her back.

My heart stopped.

''MERRILL GET DOWN!'' I waved at her, but she barely heard me.

I was living this moment in slow motions

I bend myself to grab a javelin on a corpse and aim at him, my breathing was fast, I couldn't focus.

She turned her head slowly and move her staff to block the incoming blow.

I throw the spear, but it hit him only after he hit Merrill.

Both the cavalrymen and Merrill falls on the ground.

''NO!'' I cried and then come running the fastest I can to her.

I fall on my knee and move my hand on the back of her head and lift it.

''Merrill! Please stay with me!''

The blade broke her staff and ran directly through her, it's not looking good...

She open her eyes and his breathing heavily.

''A healer ! I need a healer!'' I cried from the top of my lung.

''Ma vhenan...'' She said while coughing some blood .

''It's alright , my heart , stay with me, help is on their way.'' I said so fast , even myselfI could barely follow my words.

''I... don't think... I'' Her voice was failing.

''No stay with me alright! Don't leave me!'' my eyes were full of tears.

''Ma serannas ma vhenan...for loving me.'' She handed me over a little chain she had on her neck.

''You'll be in my heart forever...''She said letting her head fall on the side.

I couldn't breathe, I had an ache in my heart I never felt before, the last time it hurt like this , it was for Bethany and Mother...but this... it's a pain more painful than I would believe.

A mage knee next to me and use her spell on her.

She turn her head to me and I can see the sadness in her eyes.

''Sorry...she's gone...''She said slowly.

''Merrill...'' I said while bursting into tears.

I just lost the love of my life.

I promised her to keep her safe, I promised

''I failed you!''I said while sobbing heavily.

I promised to keep my sister's safe and I fail.

I promised to keep my mother's safe and I fail.

And now her... I can't... no it can't end like this...

''NO!'' I said standing up and crying with all my rage.

I grab my sword and mount a horse.

I saw my dog's body near Merrill, he fought until his last breath, thank you boy...

''They will all die for this!'' I was consumed by a rage, a bloodthirsty rage. The one that would have overrun me if Merrill wouldn't have keep calmed me ,but now she's gone and the dam with it.

She's gone and I just want one thing.

''I WILL KILL THEM ALL!'' I said while forcing the horse to go the fastest he could.

I could see the banner of the divine, the general mustn't be far.

The battle was still raging and I use it as my advantage to charge the leaders.

''Incoming horseman!'' the Templars officer said to his men.

They all rises their shield and brace for impact.

I push five on the ground and cut the them before they get back on their feet.

I kill more and charge the general.

One of his men ran a spear right through my mount .

I fall on my back and quickly rises to my feet.

I wasn't feeling any exhaustion , I just wanted to kill them all.

I cut was killing them all, the general tried encourage his troops by charging at me ,but I easily dispatch him.

I was surrounded , but I continue to fight until an arrow hit me directly in the chest.

I stopped and a Templars hit me in the leg with his sword.

I cried in pain and cut him down.

I lift my head.

''You think you can escape the Maker's justice Hawke!''

It was Sebastian.

I cried in rage and continue to kill the Templars that were trying to get me..

Five more were down before another arrow hit me directly on the shoulder and then another one directly on my side.

A man cut my back with his sword and make me fall on my knee, then he ran his sword through my shoulder..

I move my hand on my side and groan in pain, I was bleeding heavily.

I tried to get up ,but I failed.

I was done for...

I was breathing heavily , I looked down and close my eyes to see the face of my beloved Merrill.

Maker...I'm so sorry...I would have give you the world If I could.

''Where is you accomplice, where is that Elf that never leave your side.'' Sebastian said grabbing my hair and force me to look at him.

His face changed when he saw the sadness and my tears on me.

''Dead.'' I said weakly.

''You won't escape this time, no one can escape the maker.''

''Right...the maker wanted to take away the only person I love more than anyone else just because she was a mage...the maker also wanted to take my sister away from her family and let men abuse her and forbid her to live her life...and the same maker wanted me and my beloved Merrill in the grasp of the same men that would have reserved me and her the most horrible end at the hands of these same oppressor. if Sebastian... it is what you want...then the man I once call my friend is gone...''

I was barely standing I could feel myself slipping by the seconds.

Before Sebastian could answer he was pushed by a horse.

''The cavalry is there!''

''Isabella!'' I said surprised.

''I know I'm full of surprise,quickly!''

Fenris jump down and grab me in his arm and mount back on the horse.

''Go!''

_Half an hour later..._

Fenris make me drink another healing poultice.

''Stop.. I can't take it anymore...''

''Isabella! We have to stop, Hawke needs a break.''

Isabella stopped and moved me on the ground.

''Damnit! I hope Anders will come , she's loosing way too much blood.''

''Merrill...''I muttered weakly.

''Varric is searching for her don't worry.''

''She's gone...'' I said with tears falling freely on my cheek.

'Isabella stopped dead, the face that was always full of joy was now grim and pale.

''My kitten...'' She sit on the ground and hide her face in her hand.

Fenris closed his eyes and looked sad, I could see a tear falling on his cheek.

He never liked her...why then...

No matter...

I grab the chain she gave me and squeeze it in my hand.

A distant horn was heard, the Templars had won...

''We shouldn't stay here.'' the Elven warrior tried to grab me in his arms, but he stopped when I groan loudly in pain.

''Argh!Go...leave me...''

''No!'' Isabella said while jumping on her feet.

''Nothing is left here for me...nothing...''

I was fighting with myself for air, I couldn't breathe my heart hurts too much to breathe...

A horse arrive with Varric and Anders.

They have Merrill's body with them.

''No!'' Isabella burst into tears.

Varric moved to my side and lay her next to me.

He was clearly in pain, his eyes were full of tears.

''Merrill...'' I moved my hand on her cheek and caress it lightly, even dirty she was still the most beautiful woman I never had the chance of seeing.

''Mage, she won't make it if you don't heal her.'' Fenris said to Anders.

Anders ignored the warrior and approach me with speed.

''Hang on Hawke.'' He knee next to me and used his spell on me.

I could feel the life coming back to me,but not the pain, it was the same.

''No...Anders...just... let me go...''

''We can save you Hawke I can, now stay silent It will take time.''

''The Templars are approaching, do it fast!''

''I can't her wounds are dire, she may died if I go too fast.''

''Let me... go'' I begged once again.

''Just...let me go...there's nothing left for me here... I can't live without her.'' My voice was failing.

''Hawke...you will have to help me...I'm loosing you'' Anders said with a tired tone, he was clearly exhausted.

''She was too dear to me...I can't...''

''Let her go.'' Fenris said with tears in his eyes, I've never saw him crying.

''What!?'' Cried with anger.

''You heard me right let her go.''

''She's the champion, the one that fought the tyranny of the chantry, we can't lose her.''

'' And she gave everything for it.. her family, her lover and now her life, she earned peace.'' The dwarf voice was breaking, he was crying silently.

The healer looked at me directly in my eyes.

''Let me go...I want to be with her once more...'' I begged him once again.

He stopped his spell and looked down.

I moved my hand next to me and grab Merrill's hand in mine.

I wasn't feeling anything, just me slipping slowly.

Everyone was silent and weeping silently.

''Don't cry for me...but rejoice...for I'm going to be with her for the eternity...''

I turn my head to the side and look at her face...

''My...love...'' I was trailing off.

''Merrill...'' I said closing my eyes slowly and feel the world around me slip away.

_All stood silently before the champion until her last breath, she died for what she thought was right and just.._

_She fought all her life, she met destiny several time and defy death at many occasion , she never showed any weakness to anyone except for Merrill, she would open her heart to that woman all the time, that woman who had stolen the warrior's heart, that woman who was more important to the champion that her own life._

_Her former companions grab the lovers corpses away from the battlefield._

_They bury them both at the same place and under the same grave, they marked the location on the map, they would spread the word about the grave of the champion._

_In Hawke hands were Merril's necklace tucked hardly in her hands._

_Anders wrote on the grave with his staff._

_'Here lies the champion of Kirkwall and her lover Merrill of the Dalish people, these women fought for the freedom of mages and fought the tyranny of the Templars until their last breath, May their love live in our heart forever'_

_ four former companions stood silently at the grave._

_All were showing their respect._

_Fenris walked forward the first._

_''I apologize... for being rude with Merrill...I was... consumed by my rage of the mages...I'm sorry Hawke...Vale mi amice.''He walked away after his last words were said._

_When Varric walked forward, he was at loss of words, so uncommonly for a storyteller._

_''I will make sure that all will heard and remember the story of you and daisy, that's a promise...farewell Hawke.. I hope you're happy with Merrill.'' It was the first time he said her real name._

_He departed while crying silently, loosing two dear friends the same day was too much for the little heart of the dwarf._

_The healer dropped to his knee and cried silently._

_''I shouldn't have blow that chantry... I shouldn't , I forced you into this war you didn't want part in... I took your life with Merrill away...I'm sorry...'' He said while getting on his feet._

_The last companion was Hawke dear friend, Isabella._

_She was crying._

_''Hawke... I'm sorry.'' she said between he sobs._

_''I should have been there.. I should have save you and kitten like you saved me.. I should have...''_

_She took off her big necklace and but it on the grave._

_'' I swear to you Merrill.'' She never used that term with her._

_''I'm dropping sex and liquor... and maybe I'll open my heart to someone... I swear to you...you show me that love can exist...the love I thought that was for teen girls...''_

_''And Hawke... take care of her for me will ya.'' She said giving for the first time of her life a prayer for their souls.._

_The last companion walked away leaving the grave of the lovers alone._

_Sebastian, the prince of Starkheaven walked to the grave and apologize for all he had done and prayed for their souls._

_He later ordered the construction of a statue of both the champion and Merrill._

_Aveline heard the death of the champion and went with Donnic to her tomb where she gave her respect for the woman who was like family to her._

_The grave stood there for centuries, all remembered the champion of Kirkwall and her lover Merrill..._

* * *

**_I didn't really know the language that Fenris used so I made him talked Latin a little bit._**

**_I had the urge of writing this story, I got the idea and couldn't resist but to write it. It came out so easily. _**

**_I hope that you enjoyed._**

**_I'm planning more Fic on Dragon age so don't be afraid to give me your feedbacks._**

**_See ya!_**


End file.
